Scorpion: Vengeance
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: One night a man was murdered in cold blood, this is his quest for revenge. (A retelling of the MK storyline through Scorpion's point of view)
1. Prologue

Who am I? In a past life, I was a family man, a ninja who joined a clan of assassins only so I could provide my wife and child with a comfortable life. I hated every minute of it though. My father had once been a member of the Shirai Ryu, he forbade me from joining it. I didn't want to join anymore than he did. But I was out of options. It was the only way for me to ensure that my family could live comfortably. One night changed all that however. I had been sent on a mission by a treacherous sorcerer to obtain a map from the Shaolin Temples, but I was met by a member of the Lin Kuei clan, rivals of my Shirai Ryu. Blood was spilled that night, and it was my own…

Due to my regretful sins, I was sent to the Netherrealm, fated to spend eternity in hell.

Not a pleasant idea is it? But I was willing to risk that if it meant letting my family live in peace. One night when I was murdered by the dishonorable Lin Kuei, my life was ended, but ironically one began. One of…. Vengeance.

My name is Scorpion, once known as Hanzo Hasashi. And this is my quest of revenge on the ones who took everything from me.


	2. Chapter I: The Last Mission

My memory of my family is one of the only ones that make me happy, but also angry at the same time. The thought of my family comforts me and also agitates me. My wife, my soul mate, she was a good cook, a good mother and a good wife. Her eyes were so beautiful. Every time I looked into them… I was overcome by joy.

My child was a bright young boy at the age of 8 years old. He had a great future ahead of him. The fact that he was taken before his time, angers me like nothing else.

One day the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster summoned me. I walked into his chamber and bowed before him and knelt down.

"Grandmaster? What is it you desire of me?" I asked.

"Scorpion. We have a new mission for you." He got up from his seat and walked up to me. "You may rise."

I did so. "What is this mission?" I asked.

"Someone has enlisted the help of our clan to obtain a map hidden in the Shaolin Temples in China." Footsteps could be heard outside the door. "Here is our benefactor now."

A man walked into the room, he was dressed in a strange outfit, and he was bald and had white skin all over. I did not realize at the time that he would become the pain of all my troubles.

"Pleasure to meet you Scorpion." He said. "I am Quan Chi, I am a master sorcerer."

"Uh-huh." I said. I didn't really know if he was a sorcerer, but I didn't care if he was lying or telling the truth. There was something about him that I didn't trust. I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew there was something strange about him.

"Let's just straight to business shall we?" he said.

"Yes. Let's do that." I said.

"Scorpion, I went you to head to China and steal the Map of Elements there." He said, as he handed me another map, it looked like a treasure map. "I want you to take the map from the Temple and bring it back to me. I shall reward your clan greatly if you succeed." He said.

I looked at the map, at first I wasn't too sure about this mission, but I deemed it an easy task. "Very well. I shall do it."

"Excellent." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have other matters to attended to." He said, turning around, he walked out. I turned to the Grandmaster.

"Will you permit me to say good-bye to my family?" I asked.

"Yes. You may do that Scorpion." He said. Showing my thanks, I bowed to him, he did the same and I left the Temple of the Shirai Ryu to see my family. I did not know it would be the last time.

I approached my home; it was a beautiful house, built by my own hands. I slid the door open and walked inside.

"Dad!" yelled my son as he jumped into my arms.

"Whoa!" I let out as I caught him. "You're getting heavy." I said. Laughing, I set him down. "How's school?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said.

"Good. Keep those grades up." I said.

"OK Dad."

"Back already?" said my beautiful wife as she approached me and gave me a kiss on the check. I kissed her back.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I will have to leave again."

"Oh." She said. "Where?"

"China."

"China?"

"I've been called on a mission." I said. "It's an easy one."

"Oh good." She said. "Then there shouldn't be any problems?"

"No." I said. I turned around and began to hide out the door. "I don't think so."

"I love you." She said.

I turned around and smiled at her. "I love you too." I said and walked out the door. I did not know it would be the last time I ever saw her beautiful face.

Hours later, I landed in China. Secretly hiding the jet, I stepped out and walked onto China ground. Having donned my yellow outfit, I walked among the grounds, using the map that Quan Chi gave me; I followed the trail.

What seemed like hours later, I could see the temple, it was truly a magnificent temple, I stood before it. Dusting myself off, I prepared to walk. "Who are you?" came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a warrior standing before me; he looked exactly like me except he was wearing blue instead of yellow. He was a Lin Kuei warrior….


End file.
